The present invention relates to walkers and joggers who carry hand weights or dumbbells and are concerned about the rising violence of criminal assault, robbery or rape. The field of invention is hand weights with attack repelling apparatus and more particularly to hand weights with a repellent spray container holding means.
It is well known to use small pressurized hand held canisters containing attack repellent such as tear gas, mace, cayenne pepper spray or some other repellent. One of the most recent U.S. Patents is U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,879, issued to Des Voegnes and is set forth in the disclosure, a canister is carried in a user's hand for immediate access and use. The repellent device is attached to a hand by an elastic strap, and cannot easily be dropped or even pried from the hand. The Des Voegnes device also permits use of the repellent even if both hands are pinned or held. The victim need only have use of his or her fingers of the hand carrying the device. The device can be armed, pinned and actuated with the carrying arm pinned. There is a container with a rotatable actuator cap which rotates from a locked to an operational position. The thrust of the Des Voegnes patent is directed to the holder for the repellent container.
Hand weights or dumbbells are also well known. Typically they have a handle with weights on both ends. One such hand weight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,526, issued to Swartz. According to the disclosure, the hand weight has a rigid handle with a soft, resilient outer covering. The ends of the handle are threaded to receive removable weights of different sizes. Fitted on the threaded ends is a hand strap to secure the hand weight on a persons hand.
The present invention is an improvement on the Swartz patent, by providing an attack repellent container in a hand weight. Until the present invention, walkers and joggers carried separate attack repellent containers, such as the Des Voegnes holder, whistles, of some other alarm device. Naturally, trying to carry some type of repellent while walking or jogging with hand weights is very difficult. In fact it becomes next to impossible to use the repellent without dropping the hand weights.
The present invention permits a walker or jogger to exercise with the security of having an attack repellent ready to use on a moments notice.
There is no special effort required to hold the hand weights in a particular manner since there is a strap which aligns the hand weights with the attack repellent container facing away from the walker or jogger and in the direction of a person facing the walker or jogger.